You Are My Sunshine
by just call me moon
Summary: Based on that one song. Kirishima gets badly hurt during a fight and Bakugou starts having flashbacks of their past. Kiribaku. Don't read if you're sensitive to gore and/or death. Cover done by me.


**I actually really like this one so hopefully you do, too**

* * *

The world was nothing but graffiti-covered walls and the blaring alarms and blood on the ground.

And Kirishima.

Because, to Bakugou, Kirishima was the world.

**_You are my sunshine,_**

The villain they'd been fighting had escaped. Free to do anything they wanted. Bakugou would have gone after them. He really would have. He of all people knew the damage even a single criminal could do.

But this was far more important.

Kirishima lay on the ground, the scarlet dripping from his forehead blending almost perfectly with his hair, chest covered in too many wounds to count. His eyes were open but hazy, his blinks growing longer with each passing moment.

And Bakugou.

Bakugou. His partner in so much more than playing hero. He crouched under the weight of pain that he couldn't feel but would do anything to take. Holding - clutching - Eijirou's hand like it was the only thing keeping either of them alive. Remembering.

**_my only sunshine._**

They're fifteen, after spending about a week at UA.

Bakugou was being his usual self, pretending he was too good for friends, that people were a waste of his time. He was glass; as sharp-edged as he was, he was still a broken piece, and Eijirou had seen right through him.

And suddenly, Bakugou had found himself surrounded by a group of people who cared, cared without invading his space too much. And that was what he needed, as much as he pretended not to.

**_You make me happy_**

He was pulled back into the present by a cough and an ever so slight squeeze on his hand. Barely focused eyes met his own, and they sat there, both hands connected now, knowing.

"Katsuki."

It hurt like he'd been stabbed with a poisoned blade. Hurt just as much as Kirishima's injuries must have. The knowing, the waiting.

The other's eyes squeezed shut again, and the tide of memory came back, pulling Bakugou under.

**_when skies are grey. _**

Then he's sixteen again, right after the training camp. Bakugou was alone among people whose only instinct was to kill. Trying, trying, trying to find a way out when there wasn't one. And maybe he was a bit scared. Terrified out of his mind, really. Wouldn't anyone be?

And then came Eijirou. A hand reaching out whenever he needed it most. A light in the dark. Not a helmet, but a safety net: something that was there when he needed it but gave him space when he didn't.

That was the moment he fell in love. He'd had feelings before that, of course, but that was when he knew what name to give them.

**_You'll never know, dear,_**

He could hear sirens, in the back of his mind where his consciousness was buried. Louder, closer.

But not close enough.

_**how much I love you.**_

He could remember the day they started dating. Seventeen years old. It took too long, in Bakugou's opinion, but he was content with the time they got.

It had happened late at night. Bakugou had been planning to do it that day, knowing that if he didn't he might never have, but still, he put it off, wanting it to be the right moment.

That moment ended up being three minutes before midnight. They'd been outside, walking in silence, surrounded by nothing but the stars and the mist of their breath in the cool air. Something - spurred by sleep deprivation and knowing that it was now or never and the hope that, if he failed, he could play it off as just another dream - came over him then, and he let it all out in a single breath. It wasn't much to say, just three words in the form of an "I love you", but, to them, it was everything.

**_Please don't take my_**

He watched Eijirou, now. Watched as blood soaked through makeshift bandages, watched as his breathing became increasingly shallow. He wanted to call out, to gather his boyfriend in his arms and hold him close, to do something, something, something. But he was afraid to break him. He looked so fragile, like if Bakugou were to grip his hands any tighter, he would crumble away into nothingness.

So when he was finally able to let something out, it was a pleading whisper.

"Eijirou."

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

"_Please_."

He wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for; he just let the words come and go as they wanted.

"Don't you dare leave me."

_**sunshine**_

The ambulance was _so close_.

"Just hold on for a little longer."

A shuddering breath.

"Eijirou. Eijirou, please. I love you too fucking much to let you go. Just hold on for another minute, damn it. Don't -" his voice broke and he realized that tears were streaming down his face.

"Don't leave me."

But when Eijirou exhaled, his chest didn't rise again.

_**away.**_

* * *

**I'm not sorry hahah**

**(okay maybe a little bit)**


End file.
